A Birthday To Remember
by GoodNoodle
Summary: It's Starfire's Birthday! When she and the Titans are invited back to Tameran to celebrate, things start to go wrong. Look out for Lemons. STARxROB RAExBB BEExCY
1. Valentime's Day'

Chapter Summary-

It is a very special day not only on Earth, but on Tameran as well! It is the alien princess, Starfire's birthday! When an unexpected guest arrive, how will the Titans, specifically, Robin, react? LEMONY GOODNESS, But for who?

Disclaimers- I do not own Teen Titans

Viewer Discretion is advised! For sexual terms, colorful language, intense partying, and downright awesomeness.

CHAPTER ONE~ 'Valentime's Day'

(Starfire's POV)

Starfire lay in her circular, cozy bed. Her crimson hair was in a perfect mess around her head, and she was hugging a pillow to her chest very tightly. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't fully awake either. Finally, she pried one of her emerald green eyes open to peek at the time on her clock. 9 a.m. She sighed happily, and sat up in bed. Starfire was very excited for today, for it was her 18th birthday! And she could not wait to share her joy with her friends, and with Robin. Surely he knew it was her birthday. Although, all their personal information was locked up in a file somewhere on some computer. Starfire shrugged her shoulders, and stretched her arms above her head. She floated out of her bed over her to her full length mirror that was propped up on the wall. Even in her bed-head state, she was still gorgeous as ever. With long, toned, orange-tinted legs, a taught, soft stomach, ample breasts, and a face to die for, she was the epitome of beautiful. She further inspected her face. No unwanted blackheads, or white heads. She smoothed out her short, crimson colored eyebrows, and brushed her waist length hair. Starfire adjusted her pajamas proceeded to float out of her room. She floated down the hall into the main room, where everyone already was. Raven and Beast Boy, who were now dating, were whispering about something while eating their breakfast, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, who was coming over every day and usually sleeping over, were laughing about something, and Robin was sitting at the counter looking at her. Starfire's heart soared when she saw his face. _I hope he knows, _ she silently wished.

(Robin's POV)

Robin had been up for almost an hour, but he wouldn't be fully awake until _she _ was up. Robin woke up every morning longing to see her gorgeous green eyes, her pouty pink lips that looked so soft, and beautiful hair. Although he would never admit it, he always loved seeing her and basically loved her. Finally, he could fully awaken, for Starfire, the woman of his dreams, entered the room. Robin sat up straighter, waiting for her gaze to fall on him. He knew today was a special day and he wanted to make it all the more special for her. He smiled brightly at her, and almost melted when she smiled back. God, her smile was enchanting. Almost like she cast a spell on him whenever she flashed that gorgeous set of pearly whites. She flew over to him and sat down. Damn, she smelt so good. Like sage, and jasmine. So intoxicating. He stared at her for a few moments before leaning and whispering seductively in her ear,

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Robin smirked when he noticed her visibly shiver. He was no idiot. He knew he got to her and could make her heart melt. However, the fact that she could do the same, made her all the more special. He watched her turn her head to meet his masked eyes, and she smirked at him,

"I slept wonderfully, I am hopeful you also had a most wonderful slumber?" She asked him. Robin chuckled. Her strange way of wording things was probably the cutest thing to him.

"Yeah Star, I slept alright. You know, today's a special day. Do you know what today is?" He asked her his voice raw with seduction.

"Of course I do, do you know what today is, Robin?" Starfire asked back in a teasing voice. Robin sat back and nodded.

"Yeah, today is Valentine's Day." Robin's smile fell from his face when he saw Starfire tense and frown. He watched as she stood up, and glared down at him.

"Today," She said firmly, "Is more than this 'Valentime's Day' It is my birthday. My 18th birthday." She whirled around and stormed out of the room. Leaving Robin and the others in shock.

(Star's POV)

_HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE TELL ME TODAY WAS JUST VALENTINE'S OR VALENTIME'S DAY? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM? _Her mind was too busy with heart-numbing questions, that she didn't realize that Robin was running after her and calling her name. She was finally snapped back to reality when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around, so that her chest was pressed to her muscular one. She looked into his mask, searching for his eyes, and sighed when she didn't find them

"Star," Robin said, a little out of breath, "I didn't know today was your birthday. I woulda wished you a happy birthday if you told me." Robin smirked, obviously trying to make her relax. Starfire was just about to respond, when she heard a loud crash, and Beast Boy cry out, "DUUUDE!" She looked back up at Robin and smiled,

"Come," She said, "My package has arrived."

A/N: I know, a short one for my first chapter, but hey gimme a break. Don't you worry, there will be more to come :D

~GoodNoodle


	2. Invitations and Preparations

CHAPTER TWO- INVITATIONS AND PREPARATION

Warning- The same stuff.

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

Author Note- This Chapter won't be too extreme just some normal stuff. Expect more in later chapters.

(Robin's POV)

Robin felt Starfire twist out of his grip, and he began to panic. He didn't want Star to go. He didn't want this feeling of her being so close to him to end. However, it did. He watched her fly down the hall and then stop. She twirled around and motioned him to come with her. Robin sauntered up next to her and she flew slowly in the air above him. He slowed down a bit to walk behind her, where he was able to get a peek of her black panties that were visible from her short green pajama shorts riding up on her.

When they entered the Main Room, Robin saw that Beast Boy was hiding behind the counter, Bumble Bee stood behind Cyborg who along with Raven was inspecting a fairly large, rounded mechanical object, hovering about five feet off the ground in the middle of the room. Robin glanced up at the ceiling, and yup, there was a hole there from which the strange U.F.O. type thing had come through. Robin heard Starfire on his left, squeal with utter delight. He turned to look at her and there was a smile plastered on her gorgeous face. Robin could not help but smile, if his princess was happy, then so was he.

"My package, it has arrived!" Starfire called out with joy. She flew over to the machine.

"That thing," Beast Boy called out, who was now sitting on the counter, "Is for you?"

Starfire looked over at him and simply said, "Why of course, who else would it be for?" She turned back to the object and a red beam cascaded along her body. It spoke in some sort of robotic Tameranian accent. The others didn't know what it said, all Robin could identify was the word _Koriand'r _ which was what Starfire's name was translated back to Tameranian. Robin waited for Starfire to react.

(Star's POV)

Starfire's eyes widened as the machine fell apart and showed what it concealed. A note, an invitation specifically. The little, white, 5x8 card fell into Star's open hand. Her eyes drifted over the card three times, letting the information sink in, before Raven asked,

"What does it say?" Starfire looked at her confused for a moment and then at the others. She forgot that they were still there. She turned and stared at them before speaking. Her eyes settled on Robin's.

"This," She said, "Is an invitation. Today, as you all figured out is my 18th birthday." Her eyes never moved from Robin's as she spoke.

"This invitation, "She continued, "Is inviting us all to the palace on my home planet to attend the royal ball that the Tameranian council organizes every year to honor the birth of the royal princess. They used to throw two. One for Blackfire and one for me. However, seeing that I banished Blackfire from ever returning, there shall be only one this year. And it just so happens that 'Valentine's Day' falls on my birthday." She waited for her friends to respond. It was Robin who spoke up.

"So, you're leaving to go celebrate?" He sounded panicked and scared that she was going.

"Not just me, all of us. You are all invited to me birthday ball!" Starfire exclaimed- She inwardly noted how worried Robin sounded.

Robin just looked at her. She looked back. No one moved. Starfire understood their delay in replying. Things had not gone well the last time they visited her home planet. However, Starfire really wanted them to come.

Not moving here eyes, she spoke, "Oh, you will come, will you not? Robin?" She flew over to him and hugged his arm, rested her head on his shoulder, looked up at him through her lashes and batted her big, emerald eyes a few time. Starfire knew he could not resist her eyes. She waited for him to respond, and then he looked down, sighed and threw her a dopey grin.

"Of course, Starfire. We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Robin said.

Starfire released his arm and beamed at him, before she could respond, she heard Beast Boy call out,

"Hey! Wait! 'Member last time? I almost got eaten by a freaking chair!"

Starfire giggled at his outburst. "Beast Boy, do not fret, I will teach you of what objects you may sit or sleep upon. And I must show you all of Tameran's exotic animals. You will simply love them!" Starfire sighed with delighted.

"Fine, I guess. Whatever." He grumbled. With that is seemed that everyone was in agreement.

Starfire squealed, "Oh there is so much to be done. I must call Galfore and do the R.S.V. of 'P'ing-"Everyone giggled at that, but she continued. "Then I must make sure our dresses and male garments are in order, and-"She mumbled as she left the room. Oh how she could not wait to leave.

A/N: What did ya think? Hopefully not too boring? Leave reviews! I do have a one-shot in mind for Beast Boy and Raven. Maybe a Jinx and Kid Flash? I have no idea.

Love ya!

~GoodNoodle


	3. Secrets, Secrets

Chapter 3- Secrets, Secrets.

Disclaimers- I do not own Teen Titans.

Warnings- Harsh Language in this one. Maybe something lemony?

(Robin's POV)

I was nervous. No, fuck that, I was so scared I could almost shit my pants. Starfire told us, well me, that I would not have to worry about another marriage proposal, but she did hint at an old _male _friend of hers possibly being there. That asshole better not make a move on Starfire, my Starfire. Now here we are, sitting cramped in our T-Ship, well I'm cramped, Starfire had generously given up her pod to Bee, because she and Cyborg can't fit in one, so Star and I are sharing. I don't really mind though, I love having her so close. Close enough to feel that heat of her skin. She's talking away about how she has missed the palace and Galfore, and even _him. _The more she talks about him, the more I want to punch him.

_Jesus, Dick. Keep your temper in check. She won't leave you for him. She loves you. And even if she doesn't love you, she would never leave you or the Titans. _

Robin was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts when Starfire asked him,

"Will you not?" Robin blinked behind his mask a few times. What the fuck did she say?

"Huh?" Yea, I know not the most intelligent thing to say. He watched Starfire's eyes twinkle as she smirked.

"I said you will try at least some Tameranian delicacies, will you not?" She repeated herself.

"Um-"Robin said, "Maybe." Starfire sighed and played with her hair. Even she seemed fidgety.

"Starfire, is there something wrong? Are you nervous?" Robin asked playfully. She looked up at him, looking very serious, but like she was about to cry. Robin noticed this and got equally as serious. Starfire sighed and opened her mouth to speak, when Cyborg's voice came over,

"Hey, Y'all I think we've made it." Starfire's head snapped up and she lost all look of terror. She threw a dazzling smile on her face, and turned to Robin,

"Oh I am most excited! I cannot wait to see my beloved Tameran once more!"

"But-" Robin said and was immediately interrupted when Starfire threw her arms around him, her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, while her firm breasts were pressed against his arm. Robin put his arm furthest from her around her, and patted her awkwardly. He would've hugged her back, but at this angle it was sort of difficult. Starfire pulled back, still looking at him up until the ship landed and their pod opened. Robin watched as she flew out and landed at the palace doors. She waited for them all, especially Robin, to saunter by her side until she pulled the lever to open the doors. Robin sighed as the doors swung open impossibly slow. They all walked inside and were instantly taken back at the regal décor. This palace looked like something from the middle Ages. Armor was hung upon the walls; large portraits were hung down every corridor. They all noticed a painting of five people, three children and two adults. One child caught their eye specifically. It was Starfire. She was tiny, she had shorter hair done up in a detailed bun, in a white toga. She was surrounded by a boy and another girl. The girl was on her left, with black hair; left down, purple eyes, and a matching white dress. This girl had a mischievous glint in her eye. The boy, on Star's right looked like Star's clone. Crimson hair and green eyes, wearing a two-pieced white outfit. Behind the children were two adults who the Titans didn't recognize.

"My parents." They all turned around. Starfire was standing there, tears swelling in her eyes.

"My sister, and my brother too." Obviously not wanting to discuss it further, she turned around.

"Come," She called over her shoulder, "I shall escort you to your rooms."

(Star's POV)

As she led the Titans down the halls, Starfire noted how the palace had not changed one bit. She wiped a tear away, being that the portrait of her family always made her cry. She did not want to cry on her birthday. She listened to her friends chatter; they were all in awe at the place.

"Whoa." Was all Beast Boy could say. And 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' came from Bee and Raven. Cyborg kept pointing at everything in sight, while Robin- Well Robin remained quiet. Starfire turned to look at him, but realized he was standing right next to her, staring at her. She smiled at him and turned her head blushing.

"Here-"She said stopping at black double doors. "Is Beast Boy and Raven's room." She smiled at the couple who were smiling at each other. Starfire pushed the doors open to reveal a dark room, laced with darker greens and purples. They rushed inside and the doors shut behind the two.

"I can't wait to see what our room looks like Sparky." Bee said clinging to Cyborg's arm.

"Yeah, me neither." He replied, blushing.

"Well, here it is." Starfire said stopping at white double doors. She threw them open and inside showed a room of blues. Dark blues, and lights blues. They smiled happily, thanked her and walked inside. Leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

"So, do we get to share a room?" Robin said jokingly, but she could tell he really wanted to. Starfire smiled at him apologetically.

"No, I must stay in the Princesses' quarter. But, I put your room closest to mine." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he grinned. Starfire felt Robin lace his fingers with hers, she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"So, those were your parents?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Yes." Starfire squeaked before continuing. "That picture was painted before their deaths, and before my brother disappeared."

"They died? He, disappeared?" Robin asked shocked.

"MmHmm. They died out of grief after they figured out my sister had tried to sell me off to the Gordanians to transport me to the Citadel, the first time. When I managed to escape. I was too late." She continued before Robin could reply. "My sister never liked me. She may appear as those she does, but she was wildly jealous of me, even my brother too. Being that she was the only offspring to receive the black haired gene. Black hair and purple eyes are rare. Recessive genes, just like some of the genes on your planet. Green eyes and red hair are the dominant genes." She stopped to slow down, and breath, she was speaking so fast. She looked at Robin who nodded his head, telling her to continue. They had stopped walking and stood in the hallway. She sat down, with him across from her.

She closed her eyes to will her to continue.

"She knew that she would be able to handle one other child with the dominant genes, and she saw my brother had impeccable strength and speed. I on the other hand, was the weakest of the three. However, I was most favored. I was their perfect princess, and Blackfire was supposed to be the only princess, she was there first. I was the one who had to leave. So, she arranged to sell me to the Citadels who had the Gordanians deliver me. She knew I couldn't fight back. I was weak." She hung her head; ashamed of how small she could feel just telling her story to him. "I escaped though. I was smarted than them. Than her. I used my smarts to get out, but when I returned, my parents had passed out of grief and hatred. How my sister could willingly do that to me, I will never fully understand. My brother did not understand either, how one moment his big sister was there, and then next she was gone. He did not understand how Blackfire could do that to me. How she could do that to him, to our poor parents. So, even at his young age, he left. Just disappeared from the palace, and what seemed the planet. I have not spoken to him since." She was crying now, almost sobbing. Robin moved to hold her, and she leaned into him, grasping onto his uniform shirt.

"Shh." He whispered into her ear, "its okay. I'm here." Starfire looked up at him and he gave her a warm smile.

"Why do we not go to your room and talk more?" She suggested, processing that she was crying into his chest in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay." He said, and helped her up. She wiped away the tears, and led him to his room. When she opened the door, he gasped. She knew he would like it. The room was decorated to fit his style perfectly. Dark reds and black filled the room. It screamed Robin. She followed him inside and sat on his bed. He sat down beside her, and curled his arms around her.

"Star," He said.

"Hmm?"

"In the pod, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, it is nothing important." She said, snuggling into him. Robin shrugged, not wanting to push it. Not wanting her to possibly cry again. He laid back with her, and she laid on his chest. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch when she shifted and her lips were on his. Starfire felt him tense under her, but relax when his gloved hands rubbed her back and he deepened the kiss. She swept her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her in. Instantly their tongues were fighting for dominance, she laced her fingers in his hair, and he tightened his grip on her, and rolled them over. He kissed at her jaw, and Starfire closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through his hair. He was leaving open mouthed, wet kissed on her neck and she was softly moaning. This felt so perfect, until-

"Sister dear?" A familiar voice called out. Robin froze and so did she. She looked up at him, eyes wide. Never thinking she would say this,

"Oh fuck. What is she doing here?" Starfire hissed at herself. She pushed Robin off of her, and straightened out her uniform. She turned around, kissed him on the lips sweetly, and whispered in a sultry voice,

"We shall finish our little… 'Talk' later." She winked at him, and floated out of that room with the mixture of delight, sadness and terror in the pit of her stomach.

A/N: Yeah, Ilied about the lemon, But it got somewhat heated. And she even promised more later ;) About her back story, I know the part about her parts is sort of true, but the part about her brother, I have no idea. I know he left, but I have no idea why or where he went to. So yea. I decided I will be adding a chapter every day. Sorry, I have school. I have no idea how long this story will be. Not too long or too short I hope. Leave comments!

Love ya!

~GoodNoodle (Sam. Yes, I am a girl!)


	4. New, and Old Faces

A/N: HI! I'M BACK! Yes, I know I took an incredibly long break from this story, but I had a case of writer's block and I just wasn't feeling the story, and wanted to trash it all together. However, my friend judged me for leaving you guys hanging, and well I decided, that's not fair. So, yes I will be picking up where I left off. ENJOY!

Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans

Viewer Discretion: The usual doll faces.

Chapter 4- New, and _Old _Faces

(Star's POV)

As Starfire slowly made her way into the hallway outside Robin's room, she saw her worst nightmare right in front of her. Her sister. Starfire could feel her blood boil at the sight of her, well the back of her. Star knew she shouldn't be that angry, Blackfire was a Princess and all, and her sister, so it could be expected of her to celebrate Starfire's birthday with her. However, Star wished she that she wouldn't come. Starfire cleared her throat, and as her sister turned, she plastered a fake, cheery smile on her face.

"Sister!" Blackfire squealed. She flew towards her and tackled her into a hug. Starfire made a strange "Oof" noise at her sister's assault, and was a little shocked to see how sweet, and affectionate her sister was being.

"Hello, Blackfire." Starfire said slowly, eyeing her sister, she still looked the same, long black hair, piercing purple eyes, and the same tinted skin.

"Oh Starfire, Happy Birthday! I got you a present, and don't worry, it wasn't stolen." Blackfire joked, she handed Star a meticulously wrapped box.

"Thank you, sister. I shall open later." Starfire said.

"No! Open it now, Karras will want to see it on you!" Blackfire protested. Starfire blinked at her, she heard Karras would be there, but she wasn't sure. Blackfire must've noticed confusion in her eyes, because she asked,

"You know he was coming, didn't you?"

"Of course." Star squeaked, her voice a bit hoarse. She cleared her throat once more, "Of course." She repeated.

"Does Robin know?" Blackfire asked, seriously.

"Not yet, but he will shortly." Starfire said as she opened the box, she pulled through the tissue paper to find a card, it read-

_Koriand'r,_

_I hope you enjoy your 18__th__ birthday, and I hope you find your present most enchanting, however, not nearly as enchanting as you. Nor could this gem compete with your beauty. Wear it as often as you can, Princess. _

_Forever yours, Karras. _

_Kori, _

_Happy Birthday baby sister! Although you are no longer a baby, enjoy this gem, I travelled far to obtain it! You will look absolutely gorgeous with it on your person, not that you are not already gorgeous, this will just enhance your appearance._

_Love, Komand'r_

Starfire simply smiled at the sweet writings on the card, and turned to unravel the rest of the tissue. The tissue concealed a beautiful jade pendant that was surrounded by smaller, lighter green gems, all joined together by platinum band. It was laced together as a necklace. It was breathtaking.

"Oh Komi," Starfire gasped, "It's gorgeous!" She wrapped her arms around her sister in a vice hug.

"Oh, please, do not hand all the credit over to me, it was Karras' idea. However, you can thank him later." Blackfire said, tugged Starfire along, "We must go find Galfore, he is dying to see you, and then you can come back and get your friends, and then we can greet Karras. Won't that be nice?"

"Mmm, yes, it will be nice." Starfire said distracted by the message from Karras on her card. Far too distracted to question where she was going, or that a certain someone was listening in on her conversation, behind closed doors…

(Robin's POV)

Robin jerked back from his bedroom door, he had heard Starfire's and Blackfire's entire conversation. He raked his gloved hand through his hair, and let out a frightened sigh. _Who the hell was this Karras guy? And why was he writing such sappy notes in a card for Star? And Komi? What kind of fucking name is that? _

Robin paced back and forth in his bedroom, pondering the subject of Starfire and this Karras, just thinking the name wanted to make him vomit.

"What if she likes him better than me? What if he convinces her to stay here with him? Jesus Christ, what if he's hot?!" Robin furiously hissed to himself. So many thoughts were buzzing around in his head. What would happen to him if Starfire left? What would happen to the team?

"God damn, this guy is going to give me a panic attack, and I haven't even met the bastard!" He said. He couldn't even process his life without Starfire. Just trying to pursue the thought, made him want to punch the wall in.

"I have to calm down. Maybe I have zero competition. Maybe she doesn't even like him like that. Maybe she never did. And before, we kissed, we almost fucked, and she wants to finish that later!" Robin shouted, reassuring himself.

"If she didn't love me, then why would she want that?" He laughed, he was a god damn idiot. He decided to get his mind off the ordeal, he would unpack. As he was doing this, he came across his 'Personal' bag. It had a picture of his parents, something he always wanted with him, Batman's cape and mask, and pictures of the team. Specifically of Star. Them hugging, standing together, walking, talking, eating together. And then some of just her.

He sighed, she was so beautiful, and his heart warmed just at the sight of her. He was acting so stupid, but he couldn't help it, he was impulsive when it came to her. He wanted to save her from the world. When it came to her, his heart swelled up twice its size.

He sighed and laid down on the bed, he took off his mask and shut his eyes. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a world with just him and Starfire.

A/N: So, what'cha thinks as a returning chapter? Just a little look into Robin's mind, and what his true feelings are for Starfire. The next chapter will have a bit more spice to it. Review and favorite as always. I might do something where whoever writes the 20th review, gets a fanfic of their choice. So review guys, and it could be yours!

Love Ya! Sam.


End file.
